Friends From Two Different Worlds
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: When Sandra gets pulled into the world of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers she's discover that the two worlds aren't that different after all, but a mysterious guy is going around defeating every strong brawler. Can Sandra stop this person? And will her friends ever find her? Or is Sandra stuck in that world forever? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Just a few things before we get started.**

**1.) This is based off of the first Bakugan video game so it takes place in the first season Battle Brawlers**

**2.) If you don't know what the people look like or the Bakugan please look up a picture because I find them very hard to describe. Sorry about that.**

**3.) This takes place after Metal Masters and before Metal Fury.**

**Ok, here we go. The first chapters going to be kinda short. Hope you guys like this story! :)**

Sandra walk through town with her friends. Kyoya was beside her and Alex was on the other side of her holding hands with Tsubasa. They had all had a fun time at the park. Or at least most of them had. With Kyoya you could never tell but Sandra thought he had fun, though he would never admit it.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yu asked.

"We could go have some battles," Gingka suggested.

"Alright!" Yu exclaimed with a little hop in the air. "How about team battles?"

"Sure," Kenta agreed.

"Tsubasa, would you partner with me?" Yu begged.

"Sure thing Yu," Tsubasa agreed.

"Yay!" Yu shouted. Sandra smiled at how close the two were. They were like brothers.

"Who's going to partner with me?" Benkei asked.

Before anyone could answer a bright red sphere of light appeared in front of them. "What is that?" Kenta asked.

"No idea. Alex?" Madoka answered.

"Don't look at me," Alex replied.

Sandra heard a quiet roar come from it. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Kyoya asked.

"Something roared. I heard it," Sandra answered. She couldn't explain it but she felt like that light was calling to her. She approached it slowly.

"Sandra! What do you think you're doing?" Kyoya demanded.

"I feel like it's calling out to me," Sandra answered. She reached her hand up and touched the light. As soon as she did a bright white light erupted in front of them. Sandra covered her eyes to shield them from the light. When it was gone she gasped with shock. Where was she?

**Kyoya's POV**

Once the light was gone everyone opened their eyes to see Sandra was gone! "Sandra!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Where'd she go?" Alex asked.

"And what happened to that light?" Gingka added.

"Forget that light!" Kyoya snapped. "We have to find Sandra!"

"He's right. Get your priorities straight, Gingka!" Madoka scolded.

"Sorry! The light must have had something to do with it though. She touched it and then vanished," Gingka said.

"That's true," Tsubasa agreed.

"Maybe if we found the light again it could take us to where it took Sandra," Yu said.

"But how are we going to find the light again?" Benkei asked.

"We just have to look around until we find it," Gingka answered.

Without waiting to hear another word Kyoya took off in search of the light. _We'll find you, Sandra! I promise!_

**Sandra's POV**

Sandra gazed around the dark landscape. The whole area was gloomy and their seemed to be stone statues of weird creatures popping up out of the ground all over the place. Sandra looked around but she didn't see her friends anywhere.

Suddenly different colored lights began to float up from the statues and into a giant red glowing sphere. Sandra gazed at it. It seemed to explode and a shadow of a dragon took off from it and into the sky. _What was_ _that?_ Sandra didn't have time for anymore thoughts before everything went dark.

**Ok there's chapter 1 guys. Hope you liked it. Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra awoke to find herself lying beside a fountain in a park. She saw stairs leading up to town and benches surrounding the stone plaza the fountain was on. There was also a stone path heading deeper into the park where there were trees and bushes. _Where am I now? _Sandra stood up and noticed three red sphere's in her hand and red device on her wrist that looked like a watch. _What are these things?_

"Hey girl!" Sandra looked to see two boys, one short, running up to her. "You look pretty weak. I challenge you to a Bakugan battle right now!"

"What? But I..." Sandra trailed off, knowing by the look in the boy's eyes that it would do no good. She then looked down at the spheres in her hand. _Are these Bakugan?_ She then noticed she had a card deck box hooked to her pants.

"Come on, already!" the boy growled, getting impatient.

"But...but I'm new at Bakugan," Sandra said, knowing if she said she didn't know what a Bakugan was that they would know something was wrong with her. "I don't know the rules yet."

"Too bad! So sad!" the boy snapped.

_Why that little...!_

"Back off, Shuji!" A boy came up, snapping Sandra out of her thoughts.

"What?! Dan! This is none of your business! Get lost!" the taller boy, Shuji, said.

"Hey, you need any help?" the new boy, Dan, asked, looking at Sandra.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'm Sandra," Sandra answered.

"I'm Dan of the Bakugan Brawlers," Dan introduced himself.

"I've got to warn you, I don't know anything about Bakugan," Sandra said.

"Don't sweat it. I'll teach you everything you need to know," Dan replied.

"Thanks Dan," Sandra said, smiling.

"First we need to open the field. Get your card out," Dan ordered, pulling out his own card. Sandra pulled out a card that looked identical to his. "Good, now say field open and we'll be transported to the field."

"Ok," Sandra said. She looked to see that Shuji and the other boy had their cards out as well.

"Field open!" all four exclaimed. They were then transported to a white field with a muliti-colored sky. _Wow,_ Sandra thought. _This is amazing._

"Ok, first things first. I'll just coach you through this battle," Dan began. "Bakugan is a game where each player starts with three Bakugan. You win by winning three gate cards in battle. The first thing you do is lay down a gate card. Your card will be closer to him so remember that."

"Alright," Sandra nodded and pulled out a card. Shuji had done the same.

"Gate card, set!" the shouted as they threw their cards onto the field. The cards instantly grew much larger than they were before.

"Gate cards do two things. Boost your Bakugan's power and provide a playing field," Dan explained. "Now let's try throwing a Bakugan onto a gate card."

Sandra looked at her Bakugan, wondering which on she should pick. She eventually decided on one. She aimed at her card and threw her Bakugan, shouting, "Bakugan Brawl!" When it landed on her card she added, "Bakugan Stand!" As the sphere opened up a creature appeared and Sandra flinched a little because it looked like a snake.

"Awesome! A Serpenoid, and it a Pyrus attribute. You chose a good one," Dan said. "Now it's Shuji's turn."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Serpenoid. "Juggernoid Stand!" A brown turtle like creature appeared on the card.

"Battles start when two Bakugan land on the same card. Win the battle to win a gate card," Dan explained.

Sandra nodded. She then noticed that something popped up on the watch like device. She saw her Bakugan along with Shuji's Bakugan.

"That shows your Bakugan's power as well as your opponent's power. Right now, Shuji would win because he has more G-Power than you," Dan explained. "Juggernoid is at 170 while you're at 150. You need your G-Power to be higher to win."

Sandra nodded. She had a feeling she knew what she had to do first. "Gate card! Open!" she shouted and the area turned into what was like a volcanic lake. Serpenoid's G-Power went up to 350 while Juggernoid's went up to 280.

"Now your Bakugan's power level is stronger. Now try using an ability card," Dan said.

Sandra pulled out another card. "Ability card activate! Circle of Fire!" Serpenoid's power level increased to 460 as it struck Juggernoid. Juggernoid then returned to a ball and fell at Shuji's feet.

"What?! No way!" Shuji exclaimed in shock.

"Nice job. Just two more wins and you win this battle," Dan said, smiling.

Sandra smiled and nodded. _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all. It's similar to Beyblade. You battle until you beat your opponent. You just do it three times._

* * *

The field vanished and everyone found themselves back in the park. Sandra had easily won the battle. She had found it pretty fun too. It was just as fun as Beyblade.

"You won't be so lucky next time! Just wait until the tournament!" Shuji growled as he ran off with the other boy following him.

"You were great," Dan said.

"It was a great battle," said a voice. A Bakugan suddenly came up and sat on Dan's shoulder, open.

"It talked!" Sandra gasped.

"Yeah, this is Drago, my partner," Dan said.

"It's nice to meet you," Drago said.

"Nice to meet you too. I wish I had a partner like Drago," Sandra replied.

"It is really important to have a tight bond with your Bakugan," Dan said. "Well, see you around Sandra." He turned and headed out of the park. Sandra watched him until he disappeared from her sight. Her eyes then widened and she reached into her pocket. She sighed with relief when she felt Leone was still there. _Now what do I do? I don't have anywhere to stay._

Sighing, Sandra went deeper into the park and climbed up a tree to a sturdy branch. She sat there for awhile gazing at her Bakugan. _This is pretty cool but I'm a blader not a Bakugan Battler. My partner is Leone._ She put away her Bakugan and pulled out Leone. _If only you were a Bakugan. You'd be the perfect partner for me._

Getting bored Sandra hopped out of the tree and headed into town. She went into a Bakugan shop. She gazed at all the Bakugan and the cards.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of Bakugan," Sandra murmured.

"Can I help you?" Sandra turned to see a girl smiling at her.

"Hi, and I'm just looking," Sandra answered. "I just learned how to play Bakugan."

"Well, if you want to buy cards and other Bakugan you need points. You can get some points by battling," said the girl. "And if you ever need any advice I'm here most of the time. I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Sandra, and thanks for the advice. I think I'll go to the park and battle right now," Sandra greeted.

"Great! I'll see you soon," Alice said as Sandra headed back to the park.

When she got there the sun was going down and nobody was there. Sandra figured it was about time she went to sleep too. _Wonder how long it'll take me to fall asleep in a tree?_

Suddenly a light flashed and Sandra stopped. "What's going on now?" She glanced around but then covered her eyes as the light got brighter. She opened her eyes when the light vanished and saw a Bakugan rolled up to her. It was a Pyrus attribute. "A Bakugan?" Sandra bent down and picked it up. "Whoa! It looks pretty cool."

The Bakugan then popped open. "Where am I?" it asked.

"Uh...planet Earth," Sandra answered, though she wasn't sure herself.

"Not in Vestroia then?" the Bakugan said.

_What's Vestroia? _"Who...Who are you?" Sandra asked since she didn't have an answer to the Bakugan's question.

"My name is Leonidas," the Bakugan answered.

_Leonidas huh? Cool name. Maybe he could be my partner. _"Do you want to partner with me?" Sandra asked. "Bet we could beat anyone."

"If I battle with you I'll have the chance to defeat other Bakugan?" Leonidas asked.

"Yeah, we'll beat them all!" Sandra answered.

"I sense that in this world I will only release my true power in these Bakugan Battles," Leonidas said.

"Was that a yes?" Sandra questioned. Leonidas nodded. "Awesome! Nice to meet you, partner!"

Sandra then let Leonidas onto her shoulder and she headed to the tree. Leonidas was quiet the whole way. It kind of reminded her of Kyoya, which made her feel sad. She really missed him and everybody else.

Sandra climbed up the tree just as the first star appeared in the sky. She laid on the branch, gazing at the stars. She thought of everyone back home, wondering if they missed her as much as she missed them. _How will I even get back? And what about Leonidas when I do return? Now that I have a partner, I can't just abandon him, can I?_ Sandra shook the thoughts away. If she kept thinking about everything, she'd never get to sleep. Leonidas was in a ball beside her. She guessed he was already asleep. "Good night, Leonidas," she whispered, sounding a little depressed when she said it.

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya walked through town alone. He had searched all over for Sandra and he couldn't find her. Ryo and Hikaru had been informed of the situation and were looking on the internet to see if Sandra's name was ever mentioned. If it was mentioned in another town they could go there and find her, but so far they had had no luck. _Sandra where are you? Come back to us._

**Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra laid asleep in the tree. The day before she had battled and gotten some new Bakugan at the store. And she had found it surprisingly easy to sleep in a tree, and she was thankful she had money with her yesterday because she had gotten hungry. And she had found it surprisingly easy to sleep in a tree.

"Sandra!" Sandra jolted awake and fell out of the tree. She looked up and glared at Dan.

"Don't you know better than to yell at someone who's asleep in a tree?" Sandra asked as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry," Dan apologized. "Why were you sleeping in a tree anyway?"

"I don't have a place to stay so I stay in the tree," Sandra answered.

"Is that even comfortable?" Dan questioned.

"You'd be surprised," Sandra replied. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you were going to enter the tournament," Dan explained.

"Sure why not? It sounds fun," Sandra said with a smile.

"Then let's go sign up," Dan said, turning to head out of the park.

"Ready to go, Leonidas?" Sandra asked her partner, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Is that a new Bakugan? I've never seen it before," Dan said.

"Yeah, he's my partner. Like Drago for you," Sandra replied.

"Awesome," Dan said. "Hi Leonidas."

Leonidas let out a small growl but didn't reply. Sandra looked at him, puzzled. _What's up with him?_

"Not much of a talker huh?" Dan said. "Oh well. Let's go." Dan led the way to the stadium where she signed up. Sandra sat in the waiting room alone. The room had many computers in it. Dan had told her that two of his friends were entered in the tournament. They were Runo and Marucho and Dan said they were pretty strong.

"Wow, my first tournament," Sandra said. "Talk about competition. Runo and Marucho are entered."

"They're just names to me. I'll crush them," Leonidas growled.

Sandra turned and looked at him. He was sitting on the table. "Uh, what's the deal? You sound angry."

"I'm not angry. I just don't fear weak humans," Leonidas answered.

"Don't freak me out. It's like you hate every Bakugan or something. Lighten up, will you?" Sandra said.

"As you say. Let's battle!" Leonidas growled, going back into a ball. He growled a little. Sandra reached out her hand, hesitating before picking him up. _What's up with you Leonidas?_ Sandra shook her head and headed out.

* * *

Sandra walked with Dan in the stadium halls. She had won the tournament to her surprise. Dan was pretty surprised too.

"I can't believe you just won that tournament as a new," Dan said.

"Leonidas did all the work," Sandra pointed out.

"You were great Leonidas," Dan said. Leonidas just grunted. "Still not much of a talker huh?"

"He just came to Earth so he's not used to humans yet," Sandra reminded him.

"Who is?" Dan asked making Sandra giggle.

"I take it Leonidas didn't come to Earth with the other Bakugan through Dr. Michael's portal," said a voice. Sandra and Dan stopped to see Marucho, who Sandra had beaten in the tournament. "Based on my analysis of his battling abilities and his attitude in combat, I conclude he arrived on Earth at a different time than the others. I wonder what delayed his appearance here on Earth? Perhaps he's secretly planning something beyond just Bakugan Battles."

"Hey!" Sandra exclaimed. "What makes you say that?"

"Yeah, relax Marucho," Dan added. "You have an overactive imagination."

"I'm with Marucho," Runo said as she came up beside Marucho. "Tigrerra said there's something weird about how aggressive he is. Maybe you should fid a different partner."

Sandra narrowed her eyes, anger welling up inside her. "Tigrerra is just jealous!" she snapped. "Leo is my friend."

Marucho looked at Runo before looking back at Sandra. "I understand how you feel, but I really think you ought to listen to Runo."

Sandra and Dan looked at Leonidas for a moment. "I've got to help out at my parents restaurant. I got to go. Just think about it ok?" Runo said before she and Marucho left.

_But Leonidas is my partner! I can't abandon him, _Sandra thought.

"Don't let them get to you," Dan said. "Just start thinking about your next battle. The tag-team tournament's coming up."

"Tag-team tournament?" Sandra echoed.

"Two players battle together, like you and me," Dan explained. "When we win, Runo and Marucho will come around. What do you think?"

Sandra smiled. "Sweet."

"So you're in?" Dan asked. Sandra nodded. "Whenever you want to practice just come to the park." Dan then headed out of the stadium. Sandra then headed out.

**Sorry that I skipped the tournament but it wasn't very important. If a battle or tournament isn't very important then I will most likely skip it. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sandra sat in the waiting room of the stadium with Dan. They had entered the tag-team tournament together. Dan had helped her practice and Sandra was thankful for that since Runo and Marucho were entering.

"So you ready?" Dan asked.

"A little nervous," Sandra confessed. "Runo and Marucho are entering the tournament. Thanks for helping me practice, Dan."

Dan stood up, smiled, and crossed his arms. "No sweat. I'll send you my bill," he joked. "And don't worry about what those guys said. If you make it to the UBT they'll forget all about it."

"UBT?" Sandra echoed.

"Ultimate Battle Tournament. It's an international tournament where all the top ranked Bakugan players compete. If we're going to play we might as well aim to be the best. But to enter the UBT, you're going to have to win matches and gain a name for yourself."

Sandra smiled. "Best in the world, huh? I'm in." She got up. "Come on, Dan! Let's do this!"

* * *

Sandra stood with Dan in the stadium. "Alright! We rock!" Dan exclaimed. They had won the tournament.

"I can't believe we just won that tournament," Sandra said.

"We're one step closer to the UBT," Dan replied.

"That was a great battle, Leonidas," Drago said. Leonidas didn't respond. Sandra sighed.

"And the next tournament is a Battle Royale," Dan said.

"You mean four people battling against each other?" Sandra guessed.

"Yeah. Come to the park and I'll teach you all about it," Dan promised as he headed out. Sandra headed out not long after him.

* * *

Sandra walked down into the park the next day. The day before Dan had taught Sandra all about a Battle Royale and Sandra couldn't wait for the next tournament.

Suddenly her Baku-Pod beeped. The Baku-Pod was the watch like devise on her wrist. She pulled it up and gasped with shock. "What the?!"

"What's wrong?" Leonidas asked.

"It says Drago was beaten by some Bakugan," Sandra answered. "Dan can't believe it!"

"Really?" Leonidas growled. "Does it say which Bakugan beat him?"

"No, just that they played dirty and mopped the floor with him," Sandra replied. "Who would do that? I've met some bad people but none around here."

Leonidas remained silent. The only sound he made a small growl. Sandra sighed and headed over to the tree she stayed in to take a short nap.

* * *

Sandra walked through the halls of the stadium, still worried about Dan. She had entered in it, but she just couldn't seem to focus. Dan was the first person she met when she came here and he had helped her a lot. She couldn't help but worry about him.

"I sure hope Dan's ok," Sandra said to Leonidas, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Sandra stopped and saw one of Dan's friends, Julie, standing in front of her. "Wasn't it you and your Bakugan who blindsided Dan and beat up on Drago?"

"No way! Me and Leonidas would never do that!" Sandra retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, I heard how angry your Bakugan gets during battle," Julie said. "If it wasn't Leonidas then who else could it be, huh?"

"I must admit," Sandra turned to see Marucho coming up with Runo. "Leonidas arouses suspicion."

"And every Bakugan I've asked has never even heard of him," Runo added.

"Wait! If that's the case, perhaps he's not from Vestroia," Marucho concluded. "Intriguing!"

Sandra picked Leonidas up and held him out in front of her. "Who cares where he's from?" she asked. "Leonidas is my partner. There's no way he's done anything wrong. I trust him."

"You...You trust me?" Leonidas stammered, sounding surprised.

"Of course I do!" Sandra replied. "We fight fair. I know you'd never do that. And one day everyone else will too."

"Huh!" Julie grunted, making Sandra look up at her. "We'll see about that! You're name is mud in the next tournament kid!" She turned and stormed off. Marucho and Runo soon followed. Sandra stared after them with narrowed eyes. _I'll show them that we fight fair._

* * *

"We did it again, Leonidas! We won!" Sandra exclaimed. They had won another tournament. Battling had always cheered Sandra up, whether it was Beyblade or Bakugan.

Suddenly, something flew in front of Sandra, making her take a step back. It was shadowy and purple and black. "Whoa! What's that?" she asked. Leonidas floated over beside her, watching the object as it halted.

"Ha! You call that a battle? That was nothing!" sneered a voice. A boy appeared, an evil grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Sandra asked.

"I'm Marduk, the greatest brawler in the world," the boy answered. "How about we have a little battle, mono-y-mono?" The dark shadowy object then flew down in front of him and opened to reveal it as a Bakugan. "Meet Vladitor!"

"I am Vladitor! The lord of all Bakugan," the Bakugan spoke. "The Doom Dimension awaits all who defy me!"

"What?!" Runo exclaimed as she, Julie and Marucho came up. "What's with him? He seams like a big meanie!"

"Wow!" Marucho gasped. "I can't believe his power level!"

"So what's it going to be, Big Shot?" Marduk asked, his gaze fixed on Sandra. "Scared?"

Sandra gritted her teeth. She had met many bad people and Marduk fit right into that category.

"Hold on, Marduk!" Everyone turned and were shocked to see Dan coming up. "We have some unfinished business after what you did to Drago!"

"Oh Dan!" Julie said.

"Wait! Vladitor hurt Drago?" Runo asked.

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "It was him alight."

"Drago is no match for me," Vladitor sneered. The Bakugan then looked at Leonidas. "But I'm interested in you, Leonidas. You're different from the others. I can feel it. Darkness sleeps inside of you."

_Darkness inside Leonidas? Yeah right! _"Like we should believe anything you say!" Sandra snapped, pulling out a card. "Leonidas! Let's put this guy in his place!"

"My army still needs a general, Leonidas. Join me!" Vladitor offered. "And together we will beat all Bakugan!"

"Vladitor," Leonidas began. "I'm in a generous mood. I don't know who you are, but things will get ugly if you don't get out of my sight now!"

Vladitor just laughed evilly. "Most amusing! I think I'll make an example of you by crushing you! Here and now!"

"Dream on! There's no way I'd ever let someone like you beat me and Leonidas!" Sandra retorted. "Ready Leonidas?"

"Always!" Leonidas growled.

"Field open!" Sandra and Marduk exclaimed.

**The battle will be next chapter. Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya walked through town with Benkei right behind him. They had been searching for Sandra for days but with no luck. Kyoya was beginning to wonder if they would ever find her.

"Kyoya we've looked everywhere. Where else is there to look?" Benkei asked.

Kyoya growled but didn't answer. He just ignored him and continued to look.

"We won't let you win!" Kyoya stopped. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was Sandra's voice! He looked around but he couldn't see Sandra anywhere.

"What's up, Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

"You didn't hear that just now?" Kyoya asked.

"Hear what?" Benkei asked.

Kyoya growled and turned away from him. _How could he not hear that shout? _

**Sandra's POV**

Sandra stood facing Marduk, a smirk on his face. Sandra glared at him, his teeth clenched.

"I'm going to love beating you!" Marduk sneered.

Sandra narrowed her eyes to slits. "We'll see about that." They each set a gate card down and the battle began.

"Put me in, Sandra! Let me at him!" Leonidas growled.

"Not yet, Leonidas. I want to save your strength for last," Sandra explained. She pulled out her Falconoid. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw it onto her gate card. "Bakugan Stand!"

Marduk just smirked and threw his first Bakugan onto the same card. It was revealed to be a Siege with a power of 270. Falconoid's power was 210.

"Gate card open!" Sandra shouted. It was a Fire Pit gate card which increased Falconoid's power to 350. Siege's power was increased to 290. "Do it Falconoid!" Falconoid struck Siege with its claws and defeated it. Falconoid then returned to her. "That was way too easy," she murmured under her breath. She then pulled out another Bakugan. It was her Robotallion. "Bakugan Brawl!" Robotallion landed on Marduk's gate card. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Marduk shouted. "Bakugan Stand!" His Bakugan stood on the card and was revealed to be a Stinglash with a power level of 230. Robotallion's power level was 200. "Gate card open!" Marduk shouted. His gate card opened to reveal an Elements card. Stinglash's power increased to 380 and Robotallion's power increased to 300, but then it doubled because of the gate card to 600, making it easy to beat Stinglash. Sandra caught her Bakugan as it returned to her.

_This is way too easy. He hasn't even used an ability card yet. Why hasn't he? What is he planning? It's like he doesn't care about winning but I know that he does. _Shaking away the thoughts Sandra set a gate card and threw out her Falconoid once again. Marduk had no choice but to use his Vladitor, but he set a gate card first and threw it onto that card. Sandra threw her Robotallion onto his card.

"Gate card open," Marduk ordered with a evil smile. It opened to reveal a Vladitor character card. Sandra gasped in shock. With that card Vladitor easily beat Robotallion.

"Robotallion," Sandra breathed.

"See that you can't win now?" Marduk asked.

Sandra gritted her teeth. "The battle's not over yet! Battle already!"

Marduk smirked and threw Vladitor onto the card Falconoid was on. Sandra tensed because she knew what card it was. It wouldn't help her at all. The gate card doubled the value of both the pyrus and darkus power boosts so it wouldn't help her. Because of that Vladitor easily defeat Falconoid just as it had defeated Robotallion.

Sandra growled with frustration. She pulled out another gate card and gazed at it for a moment. She set it and looked at Leonidas. "You ready Leonidas?" she asked.

"Let me at him!" Leonidas replied. Sandra grabbed him.

"Bakugan Brawl!" she shouted. "Bakugan Stand!" Leonidas appeared on the card.

"Come out and face me, Vladitor!" Leonidas growled.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Marduk threw Vladitor onto the card. Vladitor stood facing Leonidas.

"Let's battle, Leonidas!" Vladitor growled. The two locked in battle. Vladitor's power level was 420 while Leonidas' power level was while Leonidas' was also 420.

"This had better work! Gate card open!" Sandra ordered. The card opened to reveal a Leonidas character card. Leonidas' power increased to 620 while Vladitor's power increase to 520. _Ok, Leonidas' power level is higher. All I have to do is keep it that way._

"Ability card! Activate!" Marduk exclaimed. "Dark Sphere Imact!" Vladitor's power suddenly increased to 720.

"I will crush you Leonidas!" Vladitor growled.

"What now?" Sandra murmured. She then remembered Leonidas' ability card. She pulled it out. "Get ready Leonidas!"

"Do it, Sandra!" Leonidas replied.

"Ability card! Activate! Alpha Blaster!" Sandra exclaimed. "We won't let you win!" Leonidas' power level increased to 820 and it fired a beam at Vladitor. The attack hit, defeating it. Leonidas then returned to Sandra and the field vanished.

"You're good," Sandra admitted. "But not good enough!"

"Ha!" Marduk laughed. "Don't let it go to your head. Me and Vladitor are just warming up."

"Now that I battled with you, Leonidas, I know what makes you different. You're from the Doom Dimension."

Sandra looked at Leonidas. Dan had told her about that place. It was a place all Bakugan feared. "Leonidas? From the Doom Dimension?" she echoed.

"I sensed the connection immediately, and I should know. I was trapped there for eons," Vladitor explained.

Sandra stared at her partner in shock. "Leonidas," she breathed.

"We are the same, Leonidas," Vladitor pressed. "Born of darkness. Join me and we will destroy all Bakugan!"

"Are you crazy?" Sandra snapped. "Leo's not like you!" _He's not. Is he?_

"Think it over Leonidas," Vladitor said, ignoring Sandra. "In your heart you know the truth. Find me when you can admit it!" Marduk and Vladitor then vanished.

Sandra then turned to Leonidas. "Leonidas, he's lying right?" _Please let him be lying!_

Leonidas was silent for moment. "It's true," he said at last. "I was born from the hate and despair of the Bakugan locked deep in the Doom Dimension. All I wanted was to take my anger out on other Bakugan. But I've changed since I met you."

"Me?" Sandra echoed.

"Yes. Thanks to you I've learned the importance of friendship and trust," Leonidas explained, making Sandra smile. She picked up her partner in her hands.

"We've learned from each other," she pointed out. "Friends always do. Whatever happens you'll always be my partner."

"I-I-I..." Leonidas stammered but he couldn't speak. Sandra smiled and headed out of the stadium. The others watching her. She ignored them though. No matter what they thought about Leonidas being from the Doom Dimension, she didn't care. He was still her partner. _And he reminds me of...Kyoya. _Sandra felt sadness well up inside her at the thought of him. _Sure it's nice here, but will I ever see my friends again?_

* * *

Sandra laid in the tree that night, gazing at the stars. She couldn't stop thinking about Kyoya ever since earlier that day. Sandra felt a tear for at the corner of her eye but she wiped it away. She couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again. But she didn't know how to get back home either.

"Are you alright, Sandra?" Leonidas asked. "I sense that you're sad."

Sandra looked at her partner who sat on her chest. She sighed. "No, I'm not alright," she confessed.

"I knew you were sad all this time but it seems worse now," Leonidas said.

"It's just...today I realized that you reminded me of someone," Sandra admitted. "And I haven't seen him in awhile and I don't know if I ever will again."

"Why wouldn't you?" Leonidas asked.

"Leonidas, I have something to tell you too," Sandra began. "You aren't from this world, and I'm not either. Sure, I live on Earth but not this specific world. Where I come from Bakugan don't exist. Instead we have something called Beyblades and my friends all use them too, but some just specialize in repairing Beyblades."

"What's a Beyblade?" Leonidas asked.

Sandra pulled Leone out of her pocket and showed it to him. "This is my bey partner, Galaxy Leone."

"Strange looking thing," Leonidas commented.

"Imagine what I thought when I came to this world and saw Bakugan. I'd never seen anything like them," Sandra said.

"So you're from another world too, huh?" Leonidas questioned.

Sandra nodded. "Yeah. I guess even though I'm a human and you're a Bakugan, we aren't so different after all."

"Agreed," Leonidas said. "Though, you still seem sad."

"It's just, this friend of mine is more than a friend. He's my boyfriend," Sandra replied.

"Boyfriend?" Leonidas echoed.

"I love him," Sandra explained. "You know what love it right?"

"Yes I do. Basically the opposite of hate," Leonidas answered. "What's this boy's name?"

"Kyoya Tategami," Sandra replied.

"And he's like me you say?" Leonidas asked.

"Yeah, he's strong, competitive, and some might say grumpy, but I know that's just his personality," Sandra explained. "He's like a lion. He's proud and would rather do things on his own. He trains and becomes stronger on his own and never backs down from any challenge. He's really sweet though, and I would do anything for him."

"Sounds like a pretty strong bond," Leonidas commented.

"Yeah," Sandra nodded. "I just wish he were here. I really miss him as well as my other friends."

"Sandra!" Sandra sat up when she heard her name being called.

"Leonidas, did you hear that?" she asked.

"I did," her partner replied, leaping up onto her shoulder. "But where'd it come from?"

"I don't know," Sandra answered.

"Sandra!"

"That voice..." Sandra trailed away as she leaped out of the tree.

"You know it?" Leonidas asked.

"Yeah but..." Sandra trailed away as she heard the call again. It was coming from deep in the park. She ran into the darkened park. She slowed to a walk when the lights of the city vanished.

"I don't see anything," Leonidas said.

Sandra scanned the surrounding area. _Is it really him? But if it is where is he?_

Suddenly a light appeared in front of her. "Get back Sandra!" Leonidas ordered and Sandra backed away from it. Sandra heard the call come from the light. She saw a shadow of a person inside the light. Sandra's breath caught in her throat when someone emerged out of the light. She smiled as the light disappeared. _I can't believe it!_

"Kyoya!" Sandra leaped forward and hugged Kyoya. He hugged her back. Leonidas had hopped off her shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Kyoya demanded.

"Don't ask me. I don't even know," Sandra answered. "I missed you so much!"

"Why didn't you come back?" Kyoya asked.

"Because I don't know how, and I can't abandon my friend here. Not after what happened today," Sandra explained.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Kyoya said, soothingly.

"If I may interrupt," Leonidas cut in.

"What is that thing?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't call me a thing! I'm a Bakugan!" Leonidas snapped.

"Take it easy, Leonidas," Sandra said, giggling a little. "Give him a break. He's never seen a Bakugan before."

"Bakugan?" Kyoya echoed.

"Yeah, instead of Beyblade they have Bakugan here," Sandra replied. "And Leonidas here is my partner. He's also the one I'm not about to abandon."

"What happened exactly?" Kyoya asked.

"We found out that Leonidas wasn't from Vestroia where the other Bakugan are from. He's from the Doom Dimension, a place that all Bakugan fear. Another Bakugan from the Doom Dimension like Leonidas, Vladitor, told us all that. He had his heart set on ruling all Bakugan and he wants Leonidas to join him. But Leonidas won't. Before he might have but he's different now. I can't just let him do this by himself. I'm his partner, and partners stick together," Sandra explained.

"Sandra..." Leonidas began but he trailed off.

"I mean that, Leonidas. You're like my Galaxy Leone but in Bakugan form," Sandra said.

Kyoya smiled. "You may have been gone for awhile but you, nor your spirit have changed. You're still the same."

Sandra smiled. "No matter how much you learn or who you meet, it can't change who you are I guess."

"And that's a good thing," Kyoya said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

Sandra smiled. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Spare me!" Leonidas growled, looking away from them.

Sandra laughed at him. "Leonidas, you may have lightened up but you still need to a little bit. Hey, it's another thing you have in common with Kyoya."

"Hey, I'm not so bad am I?" Kyoya asked.

"No, I'm just teasing you two," Sandra answered. "I'm supposed to."

"So, no way out of here?" Kyoya asked.

Sandra shook her head. "No, and even if there were I can't leave. I need to help my friends here."

"Then help them," Kyoya replied. "I would if I could."

"Why would you? You don't know them," Sandra asked.

"Because you want to, and I'll do anything for you," Kyoya replied. "Now why don't we go and get some sleep?"

"Ok but I've got to warn you, I sleep in a tree," Sandra said.

"That's not a problem but why?" Kyoya asked.

"Because I don't have a place to stay in town," Sandra answered as Leonidas hopped up onto her shoulder. She led Kyoya to a tree that was close to town that had two branches. They climbed up into the tree and settled down.

"Good night, Sandra," Kyoya said.

Sandra smiled. "Good night Kyoya." She then looked at her partner. "Good night, Leonidas."

"Good night, Sandra," Leonidas replied before they all fell asleep.

**Please R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sandra walked through the stadium halls with Kyoya behind her. Leonidas sat on her shoulder. Sandra had entered the tournament and was really excited. She heard that Dan's friend Shun, who was even higher ranked than Dan, had entered this tournament.

"I'm so pumped!" Sandra said. "We'll win this tournament too, right Leonidas?"

"You bet, Sandra," Leonidas agreed.

They passed an intersecting hallway but stopped when they heard a voice say, "So, you're Leonidas' partner huh?" They turned to see a boy, who wasn't there before, leaning against the wall. "I'm Shun."

_That's Shun? He does look pretty strong. _"Dan told me about you. I hear you're pretty strong," Sandra said. "And I'm Sandra. Nice to meet you." Sandra held out her hand but Shun didn't accept the handshake.

"Leonidas is a dangerous Bakugan," Shun said. "I'm in this tournament to stop him from join Vladitor."

Sandra narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Leonidas would never join them!" she snapped.

"He was born in the Doom Dimension," Shun argued. "Nobody knows what he'll do."

"I know what he'd do," Sandra retorted. "I'm his partner. You've got him all wrong." Sandra looked at Leonidas.

"We'll see," Shun replied. "See you at the tournament kid." Sandra looked back but Shun had vanished.

"How did he..." Sandra trailed away.

"That guy is sneaky," Kyoya commented.

"No kidding, and he's pretty strong too," Sandra replied.

"You can beat him," Kyoya said. "You and Leonidas can do it."

Sandra nodded. "Ready, Leonidas?"

"Ready when you are, Sandra," Leonidas answered. The three then headed out.

* * *

Sandra stood facing Shun. Kyoya was a few feet away watching. Sandra had beaten Shun and won the tournament. Shun seemed shocked. "I lost?" he said in disbelief. "Incredible. Maybe you and Leonidas do trust each other."

"Shun," Sandra said.

"But I'll say this," Shun continued. "If Leonidas even looks toward evil, I'll be there to stop him. You can bet on it."

Sandra knew Kyoya was rolling his eyes behind her. She felt the same way. They both knew Leonidas wouldn't do anything of the sort.

Suddenly, an evil laugh filled the arena. Everyone glanced around. "What was that?" Kyoya asked.

"That's not Marduk, that's for sure," Sandra answered.

"Marduk?" Kyoya echoed.

"I'll tell you later," Sandra promised. A light appeared in the shape of a card. "How embarrassing for Shun of the mighty Battle Brawlers!" sneered a voice. Shun turned and looked at the light. A mysterious boy appeared not long after Shun turned around.

"Who's that?" Kyoya asked in a whisper.

"Never saw him before," Sandra answered silently.

"Masquerade?" Shun said in confusion. "What are you doing here?" _So that's Masquerade, huh? Dan told me about him, but what is he doing here?_

"I'm not here for a loser like you," Masquerade answered. He looked at Sandra. "But Leonidas and his partner...interesting. You two beat Shun and Skyress and even Vladitor was impressed with you. Perhaps this won't be boring. But I doubt it."

Sandra glared at him. "So you're the famous Masquerade, huh?" she said.

"Scared?" Masquerade taunted.

"As if!" Sandra snapped. "I've heard about everything you've done, but that doesn't scare me! You want a fight, then you've got one!"

"Let's see if you can even be a challenge for my Hydranoid!" Masquerade sneered as his Bakugan appeared in front of him.

"Sandra! Be careful!" Kyoya whispered.

Sandra nodded ever so slightly that only Kyoya caught it. She pulled out a card. "You're going down, Masquerade! I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Field open!" the two exclaimed.

* * *

"Let's see what you're made of," Masquerade said, a smirk on his face. He pulled out a card and dropped it. The card sinking into the floor. "Doom Card set."

Sandra gritted her teeth. She had to be careful. Whenever a Doom Card was played it meant trouble, especially if it was Masquerade. He was the first one to use them after all.

"Gate card set!" The two threw down their gate cards and the battle began. Sandra pulled out her Gargonoid. She threw it onto her card and it appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Masquerade shouted, throwing his Fear Ripper onto Sandra's card.

"Gate Card open! Fire Pit!" Sandra ordered. Gargonoid's power went up to 490 while Fear Rippers went up to 400.

"Ability Activate! Slash Zero!" Masquerade said, increasing Fear Ripper's power to 480.

"Ability Activate! Fire Judge!" Sandra exclaimed. Gargonoid's power increased to 490 and it was able to defeat Fear Ripper. Sandra then set another gate card and threw her Robotallion onto the card. Masquerade threw his Laserman. Robotallion had a power level of 300 while Laserman was at 370.

"Ability Activate! Spiced Slayer!" Masquerade said. Laserman's power increased to 470.

"Ability Activate! Fire Wall!" Sandra commanded. Laserman's power went down to 320 and Robotallion's went up to 350, allowing it to defeat Laserman.

"Not bad for a girl," Masquerade commented, a evil grin on his face. Sandra narrowed her eyes. _What are you up to?_

"Throw me in, Sandra!" Leonidas growled, his gaze fixed on Hydranoid.

"Wait, Leonidas. Something's not right. Let's see what he does before I throw you in," Sandra explained. She threw Gargonoid out onto Masquerade's card and Masquerade had no choice but to use Hydranoid. Hydranoid's power was at 450.

"Gate Card open. Third Judgment!" Masquerade exclaimed. As the gate card opened Sandra's Robotallion was thrown out into the battle.

"You just made this easier for me! Hydranoid doesn't stand a chance against both of them!" Sandra shouted.

"Think again, Sandra. Only one Bakugan can survive the Third Judgment," Masquerade said.

"What?!" Sandra exclaimed in shock.

"Go Hydranoid!" Masquerade shouted. Hydranoid roared and knocked both Gargonoid and Robotallion with its tail, sending them both to the Doom Dimension.

"No! Gargonoid! Robotallion!" Sandra exclaimed, but she knew that they were lost forever.

"Now we're both down to one Bakugan each," Masquerade said with a smirk. "Send in your Leonidas!"

Sandra gritted her teeth, fear rising inside her. _What if I lose Leonidas too?_

"Sandra," Leonidas snapped her out of her thoughts. "Throw me in."

"But Leonidas, what if I lose you?" Sandra asked.

"You won't. I was born in the Doom Dimension. I don't fear it like other Bakugan," Leonidas reminded her.

Sandra nodded and pulled out a card. "Then let's win this! Gate Card set!" she exclaimed, throwing down her card. "Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas stand!" Leonidas appeared on the card.

"Get out here, Hydranoid!" Leonidas growled.

Masquerade smiled, evilly and threw in Hydranoid. Leonidas was at 470, 20 ahead of Hydranoid.

"Gate Card open!" Sandra shouted. The card was Leonidas' character card, but before the card even did anything Masquerade activated a fusion ability, Destruction Buster, which canceled the gate card and increased Hydranoid's power to 550.

"Ability Activate! Chaos of Darkness!" Masquerade exclaimed. Leonidas' power went down to 370 and Hydranoid's increased to 650.

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Melting Burst!" Sandra shouted. Hydranoid's power went down to 550 and Leonidas' power returned to 470. "We've got him! Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas' power increased to 670. "Finish him!"

"Game over Hydranoid!" Leonidas roared as he launched the beam at Hydranoid, defeating him and ending the battle.

* * *

Sandra stood facing Masquerade with Leonidas floating beside her. "Impressive," Masquerade commented. "You've come a long way. And you," He looked a Leonidas. "I see why Vladitor wants you as an ally. The offer to join us still stands. Together we can rule all Bakugan!"

"I might have been tempted once, but why would I choose second best?" Leonidas growled.

"Fool! You'll regret this!" Masquerade snapped before he vanished. His voice echoed around the room. "Soon all Bakugan will bow down before me!"

"He's gone," Sandra whispered.

"We sent him packing," Leonidas said.

"He almost had us. We need to be more careful of him in the future," Sandra pointed out. Leonidas nodded in agreement. She turned around and looked at Kyoya. "Let's go, Kyoya. We'll see you later Shun." With that Sandra, Kyoya and Leonidas left for the park.

* * *

Sandra sat on the tree branch watching the sun set. Kyoya sat beside her and Leonidas was on her shoulder. _I can't believe I lost Gargonoid and Robotallion in one turn._ Closing her eyes, she let out a short sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"The battle with Masquerade earlier. I can't believe I lost both Gargonoid and Robotallion at the same time, and I almost lost Leonidas after that. I know that Masquerade's done this many of times but now we have to deal with his and Marduk. I can't help but wonder and worry about what they plan to do," Sandra explained.

"You mentioned him earlier. Who is Marduk?" Kyoya questioned.

"A Bakugan player who plays dirty. His partner is Vladitor, and Vladitor wants Leonidas to join him to rule all Bakugan," Sandra answered.

"Vladitor, the one Bakugan I hate the most," Leonidas growled. "I'll stop him one way or another."

Sandra nodded in agreement but in her head she was worried. _Vladitor is really powerful and there's no way he stopped training. We just barely beat him the last time. Can we really beat him again?_

**Please R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Sandra!" Sandra awoke the next morning to see Dan running into the park. Sandra leaped down out of the tree with Leonidas while Kyoya stayed on his branch, watching Dan through narrowed eyes.

"Hey Dan. What's up?" Sandra greeted.

"The tournament is coming up. Are you ready?" Dan asked.

"Of course! I'm not going to miss this," Sandra replied. "I hope we can make it to the finals."

"I've got to tell you, Sandra, your skills are impressive," Dan commented.

"Thanks, but you and the other Battle Brawlers are truly amazing. You're the heroes out there," Sandra replied.

"Thanks," Dan said. He then blinked, as if he had an idea. "Hey! I got it! If you beat me in this next tournament I'll make you an official Battle Brawler. How does that sound?"

"Are you serious?" Sandra asked. "Ok!"

"Yeah, but don't think it's going to be easy," Dan said, a competitive look in his eyes. "Me and Drago are going to go all out!"

"Bring it on, Dan! Leonidas and I are always up for a challenge," Sandra replied, returning his look.

Dan then glanced up at Kyoya, who was still watching him. "Uh...who's your friend?" Dan asked.

"That's Kyoya. He's my boyfriend. Don't feel bad when he looks at you like that though. He looks at everybody like that," Sandra explained. She then looked up at Kyoya. "You can come down here, you know. Dan doesn't bite."

Kyoya just grunted and turned away, not coming down.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Dan commented. "Just like Leonidas."

"Kyoya prefers to be alone above everything else. Once he gets to know you he's a little better but I wouldn't hold your breath," Sandra replied. "The only one that he ever really wants to be around is me."

"Of course," Dan said, laughing a little.

"Like you don't like someone," Sandra murmured under her breath. She then raised her voice so Dan could hear her. "I'll see you at the tournament later, Dan."

"See you there, Sandra!" Dan said as he waved goodbye and left.

"Let's win this one too, Leonidas!" Sandra said, smiling at her partner.

* * *

Sandra stood in front of Dan. Kyoya stayed off to the side, not wanting to talk to Dan. Sandra knew that Kyoya didn't trust everybody here yet but now he had to. Sandra had defeated Dan and won the tournament, making her an official Battle Brawler.

"Whoa! I'm impressed!" Dan said in surprise.

"So I'm in right? I'm a Battle Brawler?" Sandra questioned, hardly being able to contain her excitement.

"You bet!" Dan replied, holding out his hand. "And that means we're teammates!" Sandra smiled and shook his hand.

"Teammates? What a joke!"

Sandra and Dan glanced around. _That voice..._

Suddenly Marduk and Masquerade appeared on opposite sides of the arena. Dan glared at Masquerade and Sandra narrowed her eyes, staring at Marduk.

"Marduk and Masquerade?" Sandra commented in surprise.

"What are you creeps doing here?" Dan demanded.

"I figured it was about time we settled things," Masquerade sneered.

"You want a piece of me? Come and get it!" Dan retorted.

"Save it for the Ultimate Battle Tournament," Masquerade said.

"You don't stand a chance, Brawlers," Marduk sneered, his arms crossed and an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Sandra snapped. "You're not the champs until you beat me and Leonidas first!"

Marduk's smile vanished and he uncrossed his arms. "I'll enjoy making you eat those words!" With that the two vanished. Dan and Sandra turned to each other.

"Looks like it's a showdown," Dan said darkly.

"Good! Let's teach them a lesson, Leonidas!" Sandra said, determination rising inside her.

* * *

The Battle Brawlers all stood in a room. Kyoya leaned against the wall, away from everybody else. Sandra sighed. _Guess he's not warmed up to everybody yet._

"It looks like Marduk and Masquerade are working together now," Shun commented.

"So who is this Marduk dude anyway?" Dan asked.

"I heard he used to be a decent Bakugan player with a rep for playing dirty," Marucho answered. "He became obsessed with winning. He started to use dirty tactics in battle and ended up being despised by all the other players who faced him. My sources say his best friend and tag-team partner betrayed him, and all of his Bakugan were sent to the Doom Dimension. He's had a grudge on anything related to Bakugan ever since."

"Ok, I get that, but how'd he hook up with Vladitor?" Runo asked.

"I don't know exactly. According to Skyress, Vladitor was a Bakugan who had incredible powers and tried to use them to dominate Vestroia," Shun explained.

"Yes, legend has it that he nearly succeeded, but the power of the Silent and Infinity Cores were used to banish him to the Doom Dimension," Marucho added. "When Naga stole the Silent Core, he was freed."

"In other words, Marduk and Vladitor want payback," Dan said, darkly.

Sandra blinked. "I don't know. I think there's more to it."

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"I think that deep down even Marduk loves Bakugan," Sandra answered. "Why else would he go out of his way to battle in a tournament?"

"Maybe, but that fact is that those two have declared war on all Bakugan," Shun replied.

"Don't worry. If Leonidas beat him once, he can beat him again, right?" Runo pointed out.

"I guess," Shun agreed. "But that assumes we can trust Leonidas."

Leonidas and Drago sat on the table in the center of the room. "I trust Leonidas," Drago piped up.

"Drago, I was born in the Doom Dimension, and until I came here I hated all Bakugan. Even so you trust me?" Leonidas reminded him, sounding a little surprised.

"Regardless of the past you have you're on our side. That is reason enough to trust you," Drago replied.

Sandra smiled. "So it's official. We're all a team now. Let's take Marduk down!"

"You said it. The fate of all Bakugan is in our hands," Dan said. Everybody nodded before heading out. Sandra stood watching them go. She then looked at Kyoya. He had a look on his face that Sandra couldn't quite identify.

"You ok, Kyoya?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," Kyoya headed out of the room and Sandra, feeling confused, followed him.

**Please R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sandra got up early in the morning, and she headed deeper into the park, letting Kyoya sleep. The Ultimate Battle Tournament started later today, and Sandra felt a little worried. _There's no doubt that Marduk and Masquerade are stronger than they were before. Sure, we've gotten stronger too, but there's no telling what Marduk and Masquerade will do. _Sandra sighed.

"Are you alright, Sandra?" Leonidas asked.

"Yeah, just a little worried," Sandra admitted.

"We can beat Vladitor again," Leonidas said.

"I hope, but I just feel as if everybody is counting on me. It's so much pressure. My friends back home never did this to me," Sandra explained.

"You aren't alone, Sandra," Leonidas soothed. "You have the other Battle Brawlers standing by your side. And you have Kyoya cheering you on from the sidelines."

Sandra smiled. "And then I have you fighting beside me."

"And even if Masquerade sends me to the Doom Dimension I will always be your partner," Leonidas said.

"Thanks Leonidas. You're the best partner I could've asked for, and I don't know what I would've done if I didn't meet you when I came here," Sandra replied.

"Sandra?" Sandra turned around to see Kyoya running up to her. "What are you doing up so early? I'd think you'd want to get some rest before such a big tournament."

"Normally I would but that's not what I needed this time," Sandra answered. "I'm glad you're here, Kyoya."

"I'll stand by you no matter what," Kyoya said, sweetly.

"I know. It'd be nice if the others could be here with us, but if I could only have one of them, it'd be you," Sandra replied.

"If I may interrupt, we should probably start heading to the arena," Leonidas chimed in.

"He's right. You probably want to meet with the other Brawlers before the tournament starts," Kyoya agreed.

Sandra nodded. "Then let's go and stop Marduk."

* * *

"This is it," Marucho said. The Brawlers stood in front of the entrance to the arena. "Let's hope we all have what it takes to win."

"Everything's riding on this battle guys!" Sandra added, forcing herself to sound more confident than she really was. "We have to beat Marduk and Vladitor."

Shun nodded. "Yeah, whichever one of us makes it to the end of the tournament has to take them down!"

"Don't worry," Runo said, holding Tigrerra in front of her. "Tigrerra has evolved. There's no way me and her are going to lose."

"Gorem's evolved too," Julie piped up, a big smile on her face. "We're talking awesome!"

"Alright, let's do this! It's go time!" Dan said. "Bakugan..."

"Brawl!"

* * *

The Brawlers stood in their waiting room. Sandra stood with Kyoya, who was actually joining in the meeting. The final had come and it was down to Sandra and Marduk.

"Vladitor! He's too powerful!" Marucho said, darkly.

"It looks like it's up to you two," Julie added, sounding worried. Sandra glanced at Leonidas, and he glanced at her.

"Careful, you two," Shun warned. "This is a totally different Vladitor than the one you fought before."

"Good luck," Runo said.

"We're all behind you," Julie added.

"Leonidas has defeated Vladitor before. However taking into account Vladitor's current power status, my calculations show that both sides have about a 50 percent chance to win," Marucho explained. "Be careful."

"Make me proud," Dan said, encouragement in his eyes.

Sandra nodded. "Come on, Leonidas! We're ending this, now!"

**Hey guys. I don't think we'll put the final battle of the tournament in this just because we already battled Marduk once and beat him, plus we're going to battle him again anyway.**

**So please R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sandra stood gazing at Leonidas. "Way to go, Leonidas! We won!"

Marduk was glaring at her from where he kneeled on the ground on one knee. Vladitor floated in front of him, anger seething off of him. "How dare you humiliate me!" he growled.

"Vladitor!" Everyone turned to see a green, goblin like man standing with an orb in his hand. "The deal is off!"

Suddenly the orb flew away from the man and toward Vladitor. "Give it to me! I'll use the power of the Silent Core!" Vladitor said. He flew up toward the orb. Vladitor appeared in front of everybody. "At last!" he roared once he merged with the orb. There was a flash of white light, and once the light was gone everybody gasped with shock.

"Huh? What's that?" Dan asked before realization hit him. "No way! He-He's evolved!"

Vladitor laughed evilly. "The power! Who'd like a demonstration?" Suddenly the arena around them changed into a dark and gloomy landscape.

"What is happening?" Drago rasped. "Hard to breath! Powers...draining!" Drago along with the other Brawlers' Bakugan fell to the ground. The Brawlers all picked up their Bakugan, looking confused. Sandra exchanged a worried look with Kyoya. _What has Vladitor done now?_

"Painful, isn't it? With this orb, I've surrounded the arena with Doom Dimension hyperspace. The doom forces are pouring in!" Vladitor explained.

"Aw man! This is bad! Drago can't you do something?" Dan asked.

"It's...It's no good. The Doom Dimension is a world of finality for us Bakugan. My energy is diminishing. I can't access me powers," Drago answered.

"We've got to stop him!" Dan said.

Sandra blinked. _Wait! If this is Doom Dimension hyperspace then the other Brawlers can't do anything, but Leonidas was born in the Doom Dimension._ She looked at Leonidas, who was silently growling as he stared at Vladitor.

"Leonidas," Sandra whispered. Leonidas looked at her and nodded.

"Let's do it," he said. Sandra pulled out a card.

"Sandra! What are you doing?" Kyoya asked, silently.

"I've got to stop him! Here and now!" Sandra answered before running up in front of Vladitor with Leonidas. "Back off, Vladitor! Don't drag me friends into this!"

"What a surprise! Now it's down to just you and I," Vladitor said, his gaze rested on Leonidas.

"The forces of the Doom Dimension have no affect on me, Vladitor!" Leonidas pointed out. "You forget, I was born there!"

Suddenly there was a flash and the area around them blurred for a moment.

"We're in big trouble. This is causing major tension between our world and the Doom Dimension," Shun observed.

"According to my analysis, should the proportion of this hyperspace field continue to expand unchecked, it will reach massive size, leading to total destruction!" Marucho explained.

_That's not going to happen! I won't let it!_ An idea popped into her head. "Dan! We need to focus everyone's strength on Leonidas!"

"I get it," Dan said. "Leonidas is the only one not affected by the Doom Dimension."

"We're counting on you, Leonidas. Use our power to beat him," Drago said before he and the other Bakugan closed themselves into their balls and began to glow.

"Bakugan Brawl!" The Brawlers shouted, throwing their Bakugan up into the air. Sandra grabbed Leonidas and threw him up after the others. They all circled Leonidas, sending him their power. Leonidas began to glow and he appeared in a flash of light. He roared after another flash of light vanished he had evolved. _Now he's Omega Leonidas!_

"With everyone's power, Vladitor, I will stop your evil plan now and forever!" Leonidas vowed.

Vladitor laughed. "Very well. Let's see who the real champion is now!"

"Let's go Marduk!" Sandra shouted. Marduk glared at her.

"Go Vladitor!" Marduk shouted. Vladitor responded by charging in toward Leonidas. Leonidas met his attack. Sandra looked at their power levels. Leonidas' power was 600 and Vladitor's was 700. Sandra looked up just as Vladitor knocked Leonidas to the ground.

"Hang in there, Leonidas! Ability Activate! Fire Tornado!" Sandra shouted. Leonidas' power increased to 700 and Vladitor's decreased to 600.

"You've got him now!" Julie shouted.

"Please! Ability Activate! Lunatic Burst!" Marduk commanded. Vladitor's power increased to 800 and he was able to withstand Leonidas' attack. "Ability Activate! Spice Desalt!" Leonidas' power level went down to 600 and Vladitor's went up to 900.

"Not this time!" Sandra threw out a gate card. "Gate Card open! Pyrus!" Leonidas' and Vladitor's power levels were swapped.

"You really think that trick will work?" Vladitor sneered "Marduk!"

"Ability Activate! Grand Down!" Marduk exclaimed. Vladitor swung his ax in the air and brought it down into the ground, shattering the gate card.

"I'm surprised this is turning out to be so easy," Marduk taunted.

Sandra gritted her teeth in frustration. "Don't push your luck! Ability Activate! Power Change!" Leonidas' power increased to 800.

"Like that'll work! Ability Activate! Vortex Dark Flame!" Marduk ordered. Vladitor's power increased to 1000 as he shot a beam at Leonidas.

"Ability Activate!" Sandra shouted quickly. "Melting Burst!" A wall of fire appeared around Leonidas, protecting him from the attack and Vladitor's power level decreased to 900.

"Ability Activate! Vortex Dark Nova!" Leonidas' power decreased to 700. "How does it feel to be at the bottom, Sandra?" Marduk taunted.

Sandra clenched her fists. "I'll make you eat those words!" She blindly pulled out a card but before she could use it a shout stopped her.

"Sandra! Calm down! Don't listen to him!" It was Kyoya. "Ignore him! You've beaten him before! You can do it again, but you can't if you battle blind!"

Sandra blinked. _He's right. I have to stay calm and battle like I always do._ Sandra looked up at Leonidas who nodded to her. "I trust you, Sandra. Let's win this, together."

Sandra nodded. "Together," she echoed. She threw down a Gate Card. "Gate Card open now! Omega Leonidas Character Card!" Leonidas' power level went up to 1400.

"Waste of time! Ability Activate! Dimension Four!" Marduk shouted, canceling out Sandra's gate card. "Finish it! Ability Activate! Thousand Destroyer!" Vladitor's power increased to 1300. Vladitor raised his ax.

"Say goodbye Leonidas!" he growled.

"I don't think so! Ability Activate! Fire Wall!" Sandra ordered. Vladitor's ability was canceled and his power dropped to 850. "I think it's time to end this! Ready Leonidas?"

"Do it, Sandra!" Leonidas roared, flying up into the air.

"Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!" Sandra commanded. Leonidas' power went up to 1100. He shot a beam at Vladitor, defeating him. Leonidas landed on the ground and kneeled on one knee, exhausted. Vladitor was doing the same.

"I can't believe I failed," Vladitor said, the anger that had once been in his voice gone.

"I didn't defeat you alone, Vladitor. I had help, from my teammates," Leonidas reminded him.

Vladitor looked down at his partner. "Marduk, I think my time is over," he said, sadness in his voice.

Marduk gazed up at him. "But we were supposed to rule all Bakugan!" he protested. "Vladitor! Wait!"

"Forgive me, partner," Vladitor said, reaching out to Marduk. "I have failed you." Vladitor then vanished. The only thing left of him was his ax. Marduk fell to the ground. Sandra looked at Leonidas.

"Partner, it looks like my time has come as well," Leonidas said.

"No! You can't leave me! Don't go Leonidas! Please!" Sandra begged, sadness welling up inside.

"Goodbye," Leonidas rasped. "I'm proud to have battled with you." With those last words he vanished.

Sandra stood there, the sadness threatening to take over her. "Leonidas..." she breathed. She then forced her sadness down and walked toward Marduk, who was pounding his fist on the ground.

"Vladitor! You can't! You can't just leave me here!" Marduk shouted.

Sandra stopped behind him. "Vladitor may have been evil, but at least he had pride. Quit crying and stand up like a man."

"You don't understand!" Marduk retorted.

"I know you really love Bakugan," Sandra pressed. "Ok, so you lost your partner, but you're still here. Hang in there and you can play again. When you're up to it, challenge me to a Bakugan Battle. Who knows? You might even win."

"Watch out kid!" Marduk snapped, getting up and facing her. He looked at if he were trying to glare at her but he couldn't. "One day, I'll whip you good!"

"Maybe," Sandra said. "I'll take your challenge anytime, but this time as a friend." She smiled at Marduk. She then turned away and joined Kyoya and the Brawlers with a shocked Marduk staring after her. "Thanks guys. We couldn't have done it without you."

"But Leonidas is gone," Runo reminded her. "Aren't you sad?"

"Of course, but I get the feeling that he knew what he was doing. I'm just proud to say that he was my partner," Sandra explained. "At least, for awhile."

"Said like a true Battle Brawler," Dan commented, smiling. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

Sandra turned to Marduk and motioned for him to come with them. Once he was with them they all headed back. Marduk left not long after they got back. Kyoya put his hand on Sandra's shoulder.

"It'll be ok," he said. "You and Leonidas were great, and you stayed together until the end."

Sandra nodded. "He may not be here now, but Leonidas is still, and always will be my partner."

"Where did you even meet Leonidas?" Julie asked.

"I'll show you," Sandra said, leading them all to the park. She stopped in front of the fountain, the memories going back through her head. "I was standing right here when I met him. I'll never forget that day."

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Everyone glanced around. "What?" Sandra murmured. Her eyes widened and she looked up at the sky. "It can't be!"

A red light floated down into her hands. "How've you been, partner?" Sandra gasped. It was Leonidas!

"I can't believe it! Leonidas, I'm not dreaming am I? What happened to you?" Sandra questioned.

"I don't really know what happened either," Leonidas admitted. "But just as he was about to vanish, Vladitor reached out and helped me."

"Vladitor helped you?" Sandra echoed in surprised.

"He gave me his remaining power. He said I deserved them. Maybe he wasn't all bad," Leonidas explained.

Sandra smiled. "I don't know what to say, Leonidas. I'm so happy to see you. We'll never be apart again from now on."

"Of course not. We're partners," Leonidas agreed. "I promise."

"He came back! That's awesome!" Dan said.

"Welcome back, Leonidas," Drago piped up.

**Meanwhile, back in Sandra and Kyoya's world...**

"I can't believe we've looked everywhere time and time again and still can't find Sandra or Kyoya," Gingka said.

"I know. Where in the world are they?" Yu asked.

"I really hope they're ok. They've been gone for a long time," Alex fretted.

"Sandra and Kyoya can take care of themselves," Tsubasa assured her, but he looked worried himself.

Suddenly everyone heard a roar and they all turned to see a strange creature followed by many more. The first one had a boy on it. "This is as good of a place to start as any," the boy said. Gingka and the others stared on in fear.

**It's not over yet! The game part is over but now I'm making something up! Hope you guys enjoy. Please R&R :)**


End file.
